BU is in the final stages of planning a new LSB of some 195,000 sq. ft. The new building will allow addition of new faculty members and relocation of faculty currently in substandard facilities. It is seeking National Institutes of Health (NIH) funding to "fit-out" the sixth floor of the new building (21,734 sq. ft.) for the Department of Neuroscience (NS). The "satellite" NHP facility will greatly improve research conditions for NS faculty. The LSB will house the Departments of Molecular Biology, Cell Biology and Biochemistry and NS from the Division and the Department of Cognitive and Linguistic Sciences (CLS) from the University. The LSB will unite major animal and "wet laboratory" researchers in a single complex linked to principal animal care facility and in close proximity to all major biomedical core research facilities. The site selected is consistent with the University's Master Plan and will preserve the proximity of NS and CLS as part of the innovative Brain Science Program. Space vacated by NS will allow to unite Departments of Ecology and Evolutionary Biology in a recently renovated laboratory building in close proximity to a greenhouse and herbarium. The addition of a "satellite" NHP facility in the LSB will allow expansion of central animal care facility for other biomedical research. Space vacated by Molecular Cell Biology will unite much of Public Health Institute from other sites both on and off campus to a building better suited to "dry" research.